


Легенда о единорогах

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Короткая история про Азирафаэля, Кроули и единорогов : )





	Легенда о единорогах

\- Не может быть! - потрясённо воскликнул Азирафаэль, сидящий на пассажирском сидении Бентли, и Кроули тут же вдарил по тормозам. Автомобиль с визгом затормозил, пошёл юзом и криво припарковался на краю дороги.  
\- Что такое? - спросил Кроули у ангела, изумлённо рассматривающего газету, которую он держал в руках.  
\- Ты только посмотри! - Азирафаэль сунул ему под нос разворот газеты, на которой было множество новостей и фотографий, и Кроули просто не знал, на что ему смотреть. - Ну же! Вот тут, справа сверху! - взволнованно проговорил Азирафаэль, непохоже, что он был чем-то напуган, скорее, наоборот.  
\- В малонаселённом районе на севере была обнаружена популяция... единорогов? - сняв тёмные очки, прочёл Кроули заголовок, так удививший ангела. - И? - он перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Азирафаэля. - Что тут такого?  
\- Что тут такого?! - Азирафаэль был поражён его равнодушием. - Единороги ведь считались вымершими! А они были такими милыми, насколько я помню. Я мало о них знал, но они были прекрасны. Пока не случился потоп. Ты разве не помнишь?  
Кроули пожал плечами, возвращая внимание на дорогу и заводя автомобиль.  
На самом деле он помнил, и даже очень хорошо.

Месопотамия, 3004-й год до Р.Х.

\- Сим! Единорог собрался задать стрекача! - крикнул Кроули. - Слишком поздно. Ну ладно, у тебя ещё один остался. - Кроули проводил взглядом убегающее прочь животное.  
\- Ох, как жаль, - расстроился Азирафаэль. - Одного единорога ведь недостаточно для продолжения рода. Или достаточно? - ангел нахмурился задумчиво. - Я до сих пор не очень разобрался, как это всё происходит у животных, да и у людей.  
\- Нет, одного недостаточно, - смерив ангела долгим взглядом, ответил Кроули. - Но какое тебе дело до этих рогатых кляч?  
\- Не говори так, - укоризненно покачал головой Азирафаэль. - Это прекрасные животные, чистые, изящные и благородные. Ты видел, как красиво они скачут? А их рог, а грива!  
\- Ладно, я понял. Тебе нравятся единороги.  
\- Да! - широко улыбнулся Азирафаэль, но тут же поник. - Но что толку, если на Ковчеге не будет пары. Почему он вообще решил убежать...   
\- О, так ты не знал? - деланно удивился Кроули.  
\- Чего? - заинтересовался Азирафаэль.  
\- Единороги это волшебные животные, чистые, как ты сказал, и всё такое. В общем, им в тягость жить рядом с пороком и грешными людьми. - Демону было скучно, и он решил развлечься, подшутив над ангелом. Как раз отличный шанс выяснить, насколько быстро ангел сможет раскусить его.   
\- Ох, даже так. Бедные создания.   
\- Не то слово! Если их держать в неволе рядом с плохими людьми, они жутко страдают. Вообще, они настолько волшебны и чисты, что к ним может приблизиться только девственница. Ну, или девственник. Других они рядом с собой не вытерпят. Вот такие вот водятся у нас уникальные единороги. Водились, - поправился демон, краем глаза следя за ангелом и пытаясь понять, поверил тот или нет.  
Ангел же грустными глазами смотрел в том направлении, в котором скрылся свободолюбивый единорог, даже не подозревающий о своих волшебных силах и вопиющей избирательности в плане общения с людьми, и Кроули не сдержал тяжкого вздоха. Во что он вообще ввязался?

* * *  
\- Кроули! - голос Азирафаэля вырвал из воспоминаний, и демону пришлось вернуть всё внимание на дорогу.   
Ангел сидел рядом, с этой треклятой газетой в руках и никак не хотел сменить тему.  
\- Что, ангел?  
\- Единороги до сих пор существуют.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Это значит, что они не вымерли после потопа.  
\- Очевидно.  
\- А это значит, кто-то их спас.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Кто?  
\- Откуда мне знать?  
Кроули нервно повёл плечом и поёрзал на сидении, выдавая себя перед хорошо знавшим его ангелом.  
\- Ага!  
\- Что ага?  
\- Я этого не делал. И там не было никого, кто хотел бы и при этом мог спасти убежавшего единорога. Кроме тебя.  
Кроули промолчал. Делом принципа было не сознаваться в каком-либо хотя бы относительно хорошем деянии. Хотя тогда он особо не задумывался о том, хорошее это деяние или плохое, ему просто хотелось порадовать этого грустного ангела.  
Судя по всему, у него получилось. С задержкой в пять тысяч лет, но кого волновали эти мелочи?  
\- Если ты сделал это ради меня... - с полувопросительной интонацией произнёс Азирафаэль и сделал паузу. Кроули продолжал молчать, и ангел довольно кивнул. - Спасибо тебе.  
\- Было бы что. Обычные рогатые лошади, пф-ф-ф, - пробормотал Кроули под нос.  
Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Кроули вёл машину, Азирафаэль неопределённо улыбался, изредка бросая на него загадочные взгляды. Когда они наконец подъехали к Ритцу, ангел повернулся к нему и сказал:  
\- А давай съездим посмотрим на них.  
\- На кого? - переспросил уже собравшийся выйти из машины Кроули.  
\- На единорогов, конечно же! - терпеливо объяснил ангел.  
\- Зачем? Ты же видел их раньше.  
\- Видел, но... Я думал, их больше не осталось. Мне очень хочется увидеть их, хотя бы издалека. И, может быть, им понадобится помощь, теперь, когда их нашли люди.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился Кроули. - Но сначала ланч. Или ты хочешь пропустить ланч и поехать сразу? - спросил он, заранее зная, каков будет ответ.

* * *  
Дорога заняла довольно много времени, и на следующее утро они добрались до того места, где люди видели единорогов и смогли их сфотографировать. На данный момент ни одного поймать ещё не удалось, поэтому массовой шумихи пока не началось - мало кто верил фотографиям в газете в эпоху бесконечных фальсификаций.  
В определённый момент пришлось оставить Бентли на дороге и отправиться пешком в густую чащу. Азирафаэль тащил целый мешок предусмотрительно купленных заранее морковок, яблок, груш и других вкусных угощений.  
\- Как ты собираешься помочь им избежать людского внимания? - спросил демон, шагая позади воодушевлённого ангела по узкой тропинке.  
\- Я пока ещё не решил. Можно заколдовать этот лес, чтобы никто сюда не заходил, и люди быстро забудут про эти фотографии. Или перенести их в какое-нибудь другое место, где их точно никто не найдёт. То, что будет легче сделать с учётом вопроса расстояния.  
\- Какого расстояния? - не понял Кроули.  
\- Я имею в виду дистанцию до единорога.  
\- А?  
Кроули так и не успел добиться внятного ответа, потому что перед ними расступились деревья и открылась просторная красивая поляна, залитая солнцем. Она была усыпана цветами, над ними порхали бабочки, светило солнце. Словно в сказке, на противоположном от них краю поляны мирно паслись два прекрасных единорога, покрупней и помельче, судя по всему, самец и самка. Самка, похоже, была беременна.  
\- Ах, - тихо выдохнул ангел, любуясь ими из кустов, в которых они затаились, чтобы не спугнуть животных. - Они так же прекрасны, как я и помню.   
\- Нормальные, - пошёл на уступки демон.  
Ангел завозился, сгружая на землю свой мешок с угощениями. Достав оттуда пару крупных сочных ярко-оранжевых морковок, он задумался, рассматривая пару единорогов в полусотне метров от них.   
\- Что не так? - спросил Кроули.  
\- Я хочу их угостить, - ответил ангел так, словно это всё объясняло.  
\- И?   
\- Что и? Для меня это невозможно, - грустно вздохнул Азирафаэль.  
\- Да почему? - раздражённо спросил демон.  
\- Ты что, забыл? Ты же сам рассказывал, что к ним могут приблизиться только девственники.  
Кроули удивлённо приоткрыл рот и распахнул глаза. Он несколько раз пытался начать говорить, но выходили только бессвязные звуки. Наконец он смог членораздельно произнести:  
\- Так, ангел, во-первых, я тогда шутил. А во-вторых, в каком смысле - для тебя это невозможно?  
\- Шутил?.. - На лице ангела отразилось недоумение и неверие. Теперь настала его очередь распахнуть рот и изумлённо таращиться на собеседника. - Что значит шутил? Ты хочешь сказать, все те слова про их магию, чистоту и непорочность - ложь?  
\- Нет. Не ложь, - уклончиво ответил Кроули. - Просто шутка. Я был уверен, что ты сразу это поймёшь! - он поднял руки в защитном жесте и отступил на шаг.  
\- Тогда я верил всему, что ты говорил, Кроули, - с лёгкой укоризной ответил Азирафаэль. - Твои шутки я начал распознавать гораздо позже. Лишь совсем недавно, примерно пятьсот лет назад, я заподозрил, что тогда, во время нашей первой встречи на стене Эдема, ты мог говорить не всерьёз, а, возможно, иронизировать, сказав, что я ангел и поэтому не способен на плохие дела.  
\- Серьёзно? - Кроули снова удивился. - Только пятьсот лет назад? Потрясающе.  
\- То есть, это всё-таки была ирония? - уточнил ангел, нахмурившись.  
\- Ну конечно, это была ирония, ангел! - Кроули развёл руками. - Или даже скорее сарказм, если уж быть дотошным в терминах.  
Заболтавшись, они совсем забыли о животных и начали говорить громче. Это насторожило единорогов, и теперь они напряжённо всматривались в их сторону, готовые убежать при первом признаке опасности.  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! - приложив палец к губам, Азирафаэль зашипел на демона, чем изрядно озадачил его. Редко кто покушался на прерогативу Кроули в плане шипения. - Ладно, раз вопрос про дистанцию снят, тогда я пойду к ним.  
Решительно вздохнув и держа две морковки в руках как оружие, он вышел из кустов и медленным шагом двинулся к единорогам.  
Животные не спешили убегать, рассматривая ангела с любопытством. Похоже, они не видели в нём опасности. Обнюхав угощение, они с удовольствием захрустели морковками, и ангел с облегчением выдохнул. После этого единороги даже позволили себя погладить.  
\- Неси мешок! - крикнул Азирафаэль, обернувшись к Кроули, продолжавшему стоять в кустах, и помахал рукой.  
При виде демона пара единорогов попыталась-таки сбежать, но ангел их успокоил. Пока Азирафаэль как ни в чём не бывало кормил животных припасёнными вкусняшками, Кроули стоял чуть позади и, насупившись, сверлил взглядом его спину. Однако результата не было - ангел ничего не замечал, от всей души наслаждаясь общением с животными, оказавшимися пусть и не такими волшебными, как он думал.  
\- Тебя я назову Элис, - Азирафаэль тихо обратился к самке, погладив её по длинной волнистой гриве. - А тебя Мэттью. - Он почесал самцу нос, тот довольно фыркнул. Похоже, они не возражали против этих имён.  
Кроули про себя подумал, что ангел правильно сделал, не спросив у него версий имён для животных. Вряд ли им понравились бы его варианты.  
\- Ты не хочешь? - обернувшись, спросил Азирафаэль, протягивая ему на ладони последнее яблоко, что он достал из мешка.  
Кроули перевёл взгляд с лица ангела на яблоко в его вытянутой руке, потом на единорогов, потом снова на ангела.   
\- Что именно? - приподняв левую бровь, уточнил он.  
\- В смысле что... А-а-а-а, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль, до которого теперь гораздо быстрее доходила ирония. - Ты не хочешь угостить едино...  
Пока они обсуждали, кто будет угощать единорога последним яблочком, единорог сам угостился. Длинный язык уверенно слизнул яблоко с ладони, и он довольно захрустел. Самка рядом с ним дожёвывала последнюю грушу.  
Встряхнув мешок и убедившись, что он абсолютно пуст, Азирафаэль обратился к животным:  
\- Простите, но это всё. Я помогу вам, наложив на этот лес заклятие, так что вы можете спокойно жить тут дальше.  
Единороги внимательно слушали его, словно понимали человеческую речь, затем благодарно потёрлись головами о его плечи. Азирафаэль был невероятно доволен этим проявлением благодарности.  
\- Что ж, нам пора. Мы обязательно к вам ещё наведаемся. Через пару месяцев, пожалуй, чтобы увидеть жеребёнка. Если вы позволите, конечно.  
Кроули никто не спрашивал, собирается ли он сюда ещё раз, но разумеется, ему придётся сюда тащиться, не отпускать же ангела одного.  
Кое-как оторвав его от единорогов, с которыми он готов был обниматься, кажется, бесконечно, он потащил его обратно, в ту сторону, где они оставили автомобиль.  
\- У меня к тебе вопрос, ангел, - сказал он, когда они уселись в Бентли и тронулись в обратный путь, в Лондон.  
\- Какой, мой дорогой? - доброжелательно спросил Азирафаэль, всё ещё пребывая в счастливой эйфории и не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Про дис-с-с-с-с-станцию. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
\- М-м-м-м, не уверен, - Азирафаэль задумчиво нахмурился. - Какую дистанцию?  
\- От тебя до однорогов!  
\- Не называй их так! - возмутился ангел. - Они не заслуживают таких оскорблений.  
\- Не уходи от темы!  
\- Я даже не знаю, от какой именно темы мне надо уходить, Кроули, - терпеливо пояснил Азирафаэль, аккуратно складывая пустой мешок. - Что именно ты хочешь спросить?  
\- Когда ты отказался подходить к... единорогам, потому что думал, что тебе нельзя этого делать. Из-за правил, которые я придумал ради шутки. Ты, эм, сделал это, потому что не девственник? - с как можно более безразличным видом, стиснув пальцы на руле, спросил Кроули, вперив взгляд в дорогу перед собой.  
\- Оу. А, ты об этом, - с облегчением рассмеялся Азирафаэль. - Ну разумеется, я не девственник, Кроули. Что ты вообще обо мне думаешь? Я давно живу среди людей, люблю земные радости, хотя и не слишком быстро во всех них разобрался. И я был бы полным идиотом, если бы прошёл мимо секса.   
Повернувшись назад, Азирафаэль положил сложенный мешок на заднее сидение, а затем обратил внимание на странное выражение лица демона.  
\- Постой-ка... Ты что же, правда думал, что я девственник?! - наконец до него дошла суть недоразумения.  
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Кроули.  
\- Да, - возразил Азирафаэль.  
\- Ну ладно, да, - вынужден был сознаться демон.  
\- Что ж, зато теперь можно сказать, что мы квиты.  
Кроули фыркнул.  
\- Как ты... - Азирафаэль эмоционально всплеснул руками. - Как ты вообще мог такое подумать?  
\- А как вообще, глядя на тебя, можно подумать иное? - бросив на него короткий взгляд, возразил Кроули. - Ты весь такой... Такой... Мягкий, непорочный, светлый, милый и просто до невозможности ангельский.   
\- Ох, ты считаешь меня милым, - ангел улыбнулся смущённой, но крайне довольной улыбкой.  
\- Агрх... - Кроули поперхнулся ответом. - Как с тобой теперь вообще разговаривать?  
\- А что не так? Ничего же не изменилось.   
\- Ну, да. Совсем ничего.  
\- Мы можем продолжать общаться, как и раньше. Верно?  
\- Ага.   
\- Или изменилось?  
\- Нет! Нет, совсем ничего не изменилось.  
\- Если честно, я не совсем понимаю, почему тебя это так удивило, - поёрзав на сидении, ангел устроился полубоком, чтобы ему лучше было видно профиль демона. - В смысле, мы же оба уже давно не юные невинные ангелочки. Ты уж тем более! Ты же вообще змей-искуситель. Вот скажи, как давно ты расстался с девственностью своего человеческого тела?  
Пальцы на руле снова сжались. Кроули молчал.  
\- Не можешь точно припомнить? - наивно предположил Азирафаэль, чтобы заполнить тишину в ожидании ответа. Ему действительно было интересно.   
Раз уж речь зашла об этом, почему бы не обсудить детали? Он и сам был готов рассказать о своём первом опыте и различных интересных историях и приключениях, связанных с поисками, так сказать, радостей человеческой жизни.  
\- Ну что же? Ты вспомнил? - терпение ангела было не настолько безграничным, когда его разбирало любопытство.  
\- Я и не вспоминал, - ответил наконец Кроули.   
\- М? Почему?  
\- Нечего вспоминать, - проскрипел он, всё так же глядя вперёд и игнорируя изумлённое выражение на лице Азирафаэля.  
\- Как нечего? Почему? Но как? Как же так? Ты же демон, в конце концов!  
\- Ну и что? Я же не суккуб, просто обычный демон. Мне не обязательно было участвовать в том, на что я искушал людей. Да и вообще, это скучно. Мне никогда не было интересно. Это просто работа, а кто вообще будет получать удовольствие от работы? Уж не демоны точно. Ад был создан совершенно точно не для того, чтобы наслаждаться своей работой и радостно выслуживаться на звание работника месяца. Нет! Тяжёлый труд во имя Сатаны и грядущего Армагеддона... В смысле прошедшего Армагеддона. В смысле, неслучившегося Армагеддона, - Кроули запутался, пытаясь объяснить свою точку зрения и раздражённо всплеснул руками, отпустив наконец несчастный руль.   
\- Оу, - Азирафаэль снова сел строго ровно на своём сидении, поправил бабочку, пригладил волосы.  
\- Что? - рыкнул Кроули.  
\- Нет, ничего. Я всего лишь немного удивлён. Самую чуточку. Ничего такого. Но... - он поколебался мгновение, но всё-таки задал вопрос. - Тебя секс совсем не интересует?  
\- Совсем. Ну, то есть, никогда не интересовал, - пояснил Кроули. - Никогда раньше. До недавнего времени. Ну разве что исключительно теоретически. Ну и, не со всеми вообще. Я имею в виду, не с кем попало. То есть... - издав долгий обречённый вздох, Кроули замолк.   
\- Поня-я-я-я-я-ятно, - протянул Азирафаэль, украдкой рассматривая его и едва заметно улыбаясь. - Не с кем попало. Хорошо.  
Глянув в окно, Азирафаэль обратил внимание на местность, которую они проезжали.  
\- Ты посмотри, какая красота кругом. Какие чудесные поля и луга.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Кроули, не обращая на них внимания.  
\- Такая приятная поездка.   
\- Мгм-м-м.  
\- Давай не будем торопиться? Спешить нам некуда.  
Ангел ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд демона из-под очков.  
\- Не торопиться? Ладно, не будем.  
Кроули кивнул и, похоже, немного расслабился. Скорость Бентли нисколько не снизилась, но Азирафаэль не сказал больше ни слова об этом.


End file.
